From Sarah with love
by Thruma
Summary: Mac has written letters to Harm every day since he left DC, 'cause of his marriage to Renee. The last thing Mac has heart from him was that he divorced Renee .....WARNING! YOU'LL PROBABLY NEED HANKIES!!!! (This is a sequel to my FF "To Love Somebody")


Title: From Sarah with love  
  
Author: Thruma (MegHarmMac@aol.com)  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Ratings: PG-13  
  
Spoiler: none  
  
Summery: Mac has written letters to Harm every day since he left DC, 'cause of his marriage to Renee. The last thing Mac has heart from him was that he divorced Renee .....  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Bellisarius Productions, CBS and Paramount. You're not allowed to copy or to pass on my fanfic without my permission!  
  
The song "From Sarah With Love" is sung by Sarah Connor.  
  
The songs "It's Only Love" and "Do I Have To Say The Words?" are sung by Bryan Adams.  
  
Author's Note: In my story Mic has never existed. I got the idea of this fanfic when I heart the song in the fitness studio. Thanks a lot to my beta- readers Pru and Anne!!! You did a wonderful job!!!!!!!  
  
Feedback: Feedback is always welcome!! :-)  
  
Date: 2001-12-08  
  
------------------------------WARNING! YOU'LL NEED HANKIES!!!!!!!!!--------- ---------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
19.03 EST ( 2403 Zulu)  
  
Mac's Apartment  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
It was a day like any other. Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie came home from work. She was tired 'cause the Admiral kept her busy with so many cases. And it should be added that she still thought of her former partner, Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., often.  
  
*It is already three months since Harm left DC to marry a woman in California, and it still hurts. I know that he's divorced by now, but my life is so meaningless without him. I want him to come back. I want to tell him that I love him; that I have always loved him*, Mac thought when she got the paper to write yet another letter to Harm again. *I wonder why he hasn't responded to my letters. Maybe his new work keeps him busy." Finding a pen, Mac started writing:  
  
Dear Harm,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For so many years we were friends,  
  
And yes I always knew what we could do.  
  
But so many tears in the rain felt the night you said  
  
When I come to you.  
  
I thought you were not my kind  
  
I thought that I could never feel for you (feel for you)  
  
The passion of love you were feeling  
  
And so you left for someone new (someone new).  
  
And now when you far in the way  
  
I'm sending a letter today:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mac stopped for awhile to think about the letter. In the background, the refrain of a song could be heard from the radio.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From Sarah with love.  
  
She's got the love as she is dreaming of.  
  
She never found the words to say  
  
But I now that today she's gonna send her letter to you.  
  
From Sarah with love.  
  
She took your picture to the stars above  
  
And they told her, it is true.  
  
She could 'gain fall in love with you.  
  
So don't make her blue and she writes to you:  
  
From Sarah with love!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several tears escaped Mac's eyes and fell to the paper. After drying her eyes she went on writing:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So maybe the chance for romance  
  
It's like a train to catch before it's gone.  
  
But I keep on waiting and dreaming  
  
You're strong enough to understand.  
  
As long as you're so far away (so far away)  
  
I'm sending a letter each day (each day):  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again Sarah stopped writing to listen to the refrain of the song . Tears were streaming, now uncontrollably, down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From Sarah with love.  
  
She's got the love as she is dreaming of.  
  
She never found the words to say  
  
But I now that today she's gonna send her letter to you.  
  
From Sarah with love.  
  
She's gonna know what you are thinking of  
  
Cause every little now and then again and again  
  
I know my heart cries out for you!  
  
From Sarah with love (come on).  
  
She' got the love as she is dreaming of (from Sarah, from Sarah with love).  
  
She never found the words to say  
  
But, today, but, today  
  
From Sarah with love.  
  
She took your picture to the stars above  
  
And they told her, it is true  
  
She could again fall in love with you.  
  
So don't make her blue and she writes to you:  
  
From Sarah with love!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The song ended and Mac had realized that the song just was about her unanswered love to Harm. She could perfectly identify herself with the song. With this song on her mind she finished the letter fast. At the end she put  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So don't make me blue when I write to you:  
  
From Sarah with love!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The tears were still streaming down and she couldn't stop them as she closed the envelope and addressed it. Her gaze fell on a picture which stood on her desk. It showed her and Harm on a blanket during a picnic. "Harm", Mac whispered. "I love you. I will always love you. Come back. I .... I need you. Why have I been so stupid? Oh please God, tell him to come back." Mac started sobbing when she listened to the radio again. They now played another love song which only made Mac cry more and more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the feelin' is ended  
  
There ain't no use pretendin'  
  
Don't ya worry - It's only love  
  
When your world has been shattered  
  
Ain't nothin' else matters  
  
It ain't over - It's only love  
  
And that's all - yeah  
  
When your heart has been broken  
  
Hard words have been spoken  
  
It ain't easy - but it's only love  
  
And your life ain't worth livin'  
  
And you're ready to give in  
  
Just remember - that it's only love  
  
You can live without the aggravation  
  
Ya gotta wanna win - ya gotta wanna win  
  
You keep lookin' back in desperation  
  
Over and over and over again  
  
When your world has been shattered  
  
Ain't nothin' else matters  
  
It ain't over - It's only love  
  
And if your life ain't worth livin'  
  
And you're ready to give in  
  
Just remember - that it's only love  
  
Ya - that's all  
  
Ya it ain't easy baby  
  
But it's only love - and that's all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The song had finished and Mac couldn't find anymore hankies. She decided to go for a walk to get some air and she could find a mailbox to send this latest letter to Harm. She took her coat, the envelope and the keys to her apartment. As she opened her front door, she immediately closed it again. She leaned against the door and started crying and sobbing again. "This can't be true. This can't be true. It's just a dream. Oh Sarah, please wake up." Mac wasn't sure if she had just seen Harm standing in front of her door or if her mind was playing tricks on her. She forced herself to open the door again and it was true!! Harm really was standing there with couple dozen red roses.  
  
"Hey Beautiful", was all he could say 'cause he had tears in his eyes himself.  
  
"Harm, oh my God. You're here!" Mac still couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had so many questions for him, but couldn't say a word.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here and I'll never leave again. Permission to enter?"  
  
"Permission granted." After he stepped in and closed the door they fell into a big embrace. Mac sobbed and whispered, "Oh Harm, please tell me that this is not just a dream and if it is then it should never end. Please tell me that you'll never leave again! That you'll stay with me forever!" She looked into his eyes and saw the love for her.  
  
"Shhh, Sarah. I'll never leave you again. I was so stupid to marry Renee. I knew that I belong to you and you belong to me. I'll stay with you Sarah! I promise! Oh God, I love you so much!!"  
  
"Oh Harm, I love you too!!! I thought I'd lost you!!! Haven't you got my letters???"  
  
"No, which letters?" he asked her.  
  
"The letters I've written to you every day?"  
  
"No, I haven't. But that doesn't matter anymore. I'm here now and I'll never leave!!!"  
  
And they sank down in a deep and passionate kiss with all their love which will never end. In the background the radio played another song of Bryan Adams which perfectly described Harm and Mac:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rescue me from the mire  
  
Whisper words of desire  
  
Rescue me - darlin' rescue me  
  
With your arms open wide  
  
Want you here by my side  
  
Come to me - darlin' rescue me  
  
When this world's closin' in  
  
There's no need to pretend  
  
Set me free - darlin' rescue me  
  
I don't wanna let you go  
  
So I'm standin' in your way  
  
I never needed anyone like I'm needin' you today  
  
Do I have to say the words?  
  
Do I have to tell the truth?  
  
Do I have to shout it out?  
  
Do I have to say a prayer?  
  
Must I prove to you - how good we are together?  
  
Do I have to say the words?  
  
Rescue me from despair  
  
Tell me you will be there  
  
Help me please - darlin' rescue me  
  
Every dream that we share  
  
Every cross that we bear  
  
Can't you see - darlin' rescue me  
  
I don't wanna let you go  
  
So I'm standin' in your way  
  
I never needed anyone like I'm needin' you today  
  
Do I have to say the words?  
  
Do I have to tell the truth?  
  
Do I have to shout it out?  
  
Do I have to say a prayer?  
  
Must I prove to you - how good we are together?  
  
Do I have to say the words?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometime,  
  
somewhere  
  
in California  
  
Renee Peterson sat at a table on which all the letters Mac had sent to Harm laid. Renee had collected them before Harm could get them. She had hoped that his love to Mac would die if he didn't hear anything from her. But she had been wrong. His love for Mac had risen with each day he hadn't heard anything from her. Eventually, he divorced Renee and returned to Mac. "I've lost him" Renee whispered. "No, I never had him. He has always been in love with her. It was only a question of time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Feedback is always welcome! 


End file.
